4.08 Mein Name ist Kevin Johnson
ist die achte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Sayid konfrontiert Bens Spion auf dem Frachter und Ben drängt seine Tochter Alex aus Lockes Camp zu fliehen, um einen bevorstehenden Angriff zu überleben. Handlung Rückblende Irgendwann, nachdem Michael und Walt die Insel verlassen hatten, sitzt Michael spät am Abend in seinem schäbigen Apartment in Manhattan und schreibt etwas. Nachdem Michael den Text beendet hat verlässt er seine Wohnung, steigt in sein Auto und befestigt die Nachricht, die er gerade geschrieben hatte, an seiner Brust und fährt zu einem Pier, wo er absichtlich bei hoher Geschwindigkeit gegen einen Container rast um sich umzubringen. Michael wacht in einem Krankenhaus auf, teilt sein Zimmer mit einem anderen älteren Mann. Die zuständige Krankenschwester tritt ein, will ihm Extra-Decken geben und Michael erkennt in ihr Libby, die er auf der Insel erschossen hat, als sie Decken für ihr Picknick mit Hurley holte. Michael schreit auf und erkennt schnell, dass er nur geträumt hat, als "Libby" verschwindet. Die echte Schwester tritt ein und erklärt, dass er schwer verwundet gefunden wurde. Sie sagt auch, dass er keinen Ausweis bei sich hatte und erkundigt sich bei Michael, ob sie für ihn Walt anrufen soll. Michael fragt nach dem Grund, worauf die Krankenschwester meint, an seiner Kleidung wäre ein Zettel befestigt, der an Walt gerichtet war. Michael schüttelt den Kopf und sagt, dass er das nicht möchte. am Fenster]] Später geht Michael zum Haus seiner Mutter, das voller Weihnachtsdekoration ist und fragt, ob er Walt sehen könne, aber sie verneint es. Sie sagt, dass Michael sein Recht als Vater verloren hat, da er Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte, wo er die letzten 2 Monate war und warum beide falsche Namen und Identitäten hätten. Sie ergänzt, dass Walt jede Nacht Alpträume hat und seinen Vater nicht sehen wolle, weil dieser ihm zuvor "etwas" erzählt habe. Michael geht und sieht Walt (nicht viel älter als zu der Zeit, als sie die Insel verließen) am Fenster, der Michael kurz anschaut und sich dann wegdreht. trifft Michael in einer New Yorker Gasse]] Michael betritt ein Pfandhaus und tauscht die Rolex, die Jin ihm gab, für eine Waffe und Munition ein. Damit verzieht er sich in eine Gasse und unternimmt den Versuch sich zu erschießen. Kurz bevor er abdrückt, wird er von einem Mann davon abgehalten... Tom. Michael schießt auf ihn, doch er weicht aus. Nach einem Kampf zwischen ihnen lässt Tom ihn wissen, dass "die Insel" nicht erlauben wird, dass er sich umbringt und dass er noch etwas zu tun hat hat. Michael will einen Beweis und Tom sagt, dass er ruhig versuchen solle, sich umzubringen. Wenn Michael ihn doch noch sprechen will, dann findet er ihn in einem Hotel Penthouse Earl. Kurze Zeit später versucht Michael sich zweimal mit der Waffe zu erschießen, doch die Waffe geht nicht los. Er kontrolliert das Magazin, aber alle 6 Patronen sind intakt. Als er es nochmal versuchen will, sieht er im Fernsehen eine Eilmeldung, dass das Wrack der Oceanic 815 gefunden wurde und alle 324 Passagiere, die an Bord waren, tot seien. Davon verwirrt geht er zu Tom ins Hotel, wo er die Gesellschaft von Arturo genießt. Nachdem Tom Arturo zu gehen bittet, erklärt er Michael, dass das Wrack eine Attrappe ist, die "ein Mann namens Widmore" dort versenken ließ, um andere davon abzuhalten, am richtigen Platz, wo das echte Flugzeug abstürzte, zu suchen: auf der Insel. Widmore will die Insel für sich selbst und er wird alle darauf töten, wenn er nicht aufgehalten würde. Mit Michaels Hilfe kann die Kahana, Widmores Schiff, gestoppt und alle Bewohner der Insel gerettet werden. Tom legt Michael Beweise vor und erzählt ihm dann, dass er einen Job auf dem Frachter hat, dass seine neue Identität Kevin Johnson sein wird und gibt ihm einen gefälschten US-Ausweis. Michael fragt ihn warum er zurück sollte um für "euch Menschen" zu arbeiten, und protestiert, dass er nicht zur Insel zurückkehren werde, aber Tom verkauft seine Mission so, dass es seine einzige Chance sei, das was er getan hat wieder gut zu machen; außerdem, dass er nicht zur Insel zurückkehren wird: Seine Mission wird sein, auf Bord zu kommen und dort jeden umzubringen. trifft Miles]] Während Michael am Hafen von Suva, Fiji, an Bord geht trifft er Minkowski, der ihn empfängt und Naomi die ihn informiert, dass er einen Koffer hat, der in seinen Raum gebracht wird. Michael/Kevin trifft darauf Miles, der "weiß", dass Kevin nicht sein wahrer Name ist. Miles fügt hinzu, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen solle, da 80% der Frachterbesatzung irgendein Geheimnis hätten. Michael fängt an Zweifel daran zu haben, dass er alle an Bord töten sollte als er nun "Gesichter mit Namen" kennt, aber ein Anruf von Tom erinnert ihn seine Mission auszuführen, wenn er die übrigen Überlebenden von Flug 815 lebend von der Insel bekommen will. Während das Schiff unterwegs ist, will Frank der erste auf der Insel sein, da er der ausgebildete Pilot ist, aber Naomi lehnt es unter dem Grund ab, dass das wissenschaftliche Team Priorität über alle anderen habe. Warum dies so sei, sagt sie Frank nicht. Michael trifft darauf Frank, der ihm anvertraut, dass er weiß, dass das Flugzeug ein Fake ist. Frank grübelt über die Idee, Überlebende von dem Absturz zu finden. "]] Tage später, auf hoher See, hört Michael Gewehrschüsse. Er geht an Deck und sieht Omar und Keamy, neben anderen, die Tontauben schiessen. Geschockt, dies zu sehen, unterstreicht Michael, dass dies doch eine Rettungsmission sein soll, aber Keamy winkt diese Bemerkung nur ab. Augenblicke später ist Michael in seinem Zimmer, das Paket anstarrend. Er öffnet es und entdeckt einen Koffer. Er geht damit in den Maschinenraum und findet im Koffer eine Bombe. Michael gibt die Kombination dafür ein, aber zögert, die EXECUTE Taste zu drücken, um die Bombe zu zünden. Plötzlich hört er die selbe Musik, die er im Auto hörte, als er versuchte, sich umzubringen. Er sieht kurz Libby, die ihm sagt "Tu es nicht!", aber es scheint nur eine Halluzination zu sein. Michael fährt dann fort und drückt den EXECUTE Knopf. 20 Sekunden zählen rückwärts, doch die Bombe explodiert nicht. Stattdessen schnellt ein Zettel hevor, auf dem "NOCH NICHT" steht. spricht zu Michael über Funk]] Zurück in seinem Quartier wirft Michael einen Ball immer und immer wieder gegen die Wand, als Minkowski eintritt und ihn mit Jack Nicholson in "The Shining" vergleicht, der das Gleiche wie Micheal tat, bevor er durchdrehte. Er erzählt ihm, dass Michael einen Anruf von einer Person namens Walt hat. Nachdem Minkowski ihm seine Privatsphäre mit dem Mann am Telefon lässt, stellt sich raus, dass "Walt" in Wirklichkeit Ben ist, der ihn von der Insel erreicht. Er informiert Michael, dass es unschuldige Menschen auf dem Frachter gibt, dass der Plan nicht vorsah, alle zu töten, da Ben nicht diese Art Mensch sei. Er gab ihm die Bomben-Attrappe, um ihm den Unterschied zwischen dem Mann ohne Gewissen, Widmore, und sich selbst zu zeigen. Selbst im Krieg will er keine Unschuldigen töten. Michael sagt ihm, dass Libby und Ana-Lucia unschuldig waren, doch Ben entgegnet, dass Michael selbst entschieden hat, sie zu töten, die Anderen hätten nicht um ihren Tod gebeten. Ben fordert Michael auf, ihm eine Liste von jedem an Bord zu erstellen, sie ihm zu übergeben und dann den Funk und die Maschinen zu deaktivieren, so dass sie nicht auf die Insel kommen können, und so die Menschen darauf gerettet sind. Michael ist offensichtlich erschüttert, doch Ben sagt ihm, dass er sich nun als "einer von den Guten" bezeichnen kann. Echtzeit Events Auf dem Frachter enthüllt Michael's Idendität]] Sayid und Desmond werden von einer lauten Sirene aus dem Schlaf gerissen, und rennen auf das Deck, wo Kapitän Gault gerade versucht zwei Männer davon abzuhalten, das Schiff mit einem Schlauchboot zu verlassen. Er wirft den ersten zu Boden und schlägt den zweiten mehrere Male. Danach schreit der Kapitän den Rest der auf dem Deck versammelten Crew an, und warnt sie eindringlich davor, den Frachter zu verlassen. Außerdem fragt er, ob sie schon alle vergessen hätten, was mit Brandon und Minkowski passiert sei. Nach dieser Rede weist er Johnson an, diese "Sauerei" aufzuräumen. Sayid, der weiß, dass es sich bei Johnson in Wahrheit um Michael handelt, geht auf diesen zu. Michael sagt ihm jedoch "Nicht jetzt!". Auf Sayids Frage, was er auf diesem Boot mache, antwortet Michael "Ich bin hier um zu sterben.". Sayid und Desmond fragen eines der Besatzungsmitglieder, wo Michael sich aufhält. Sie entdecken ihn und Jeff im Motorraum, wo beide an der Reparatur des Motors arbeiten. Michael bringt Jeff dazu, den Raum zu verlassen. Sofort geht Sayid auf Michael zu und drückt ihn an die Wand. Er fordert jedes Detail darüber, wie Michael auf das Boot gekommen war und was er nun hier mache. Nachdem Michael nun alles erklärt hat, fragt Sayid ihn, ob er wirklich für Benjamin Linus arbeite und Michael bestätigt dies. Plötzlich greift Sayid sich Michael und platzt mit ihm in Kapitän Gaults Kabine. Sayid berichtet ihm, dass es sich bei "Johnson" um einen Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815 namens Michael Dawson handelt. Außerdem sei er ein Spion und habe den Funkraum und die Motoren zerstört. Auf der Insel versteckt sich hinter einem Baum nachdem Karl und Danielle angeschossen wurden]] Locke beruft ein Treffen mit allen in den Baracken ein und sagt, dass er sie über alles, was er weiß informieren wird. Miles bestätigt, dass die Leute auf dem Frachter hinter Ben Linus her sind. Sawyer fragt, warum sie Ben den Frachter-Leuten nicht einfach übergeben. Ben erwidert, dass sobald die Frachter-Leute ihn haben, würden sie jeden anderen Menschen auf der Insel töten. - Miles widerspricht ihm nicht. Später überredet Ben Alex mit Karl und Danielle zum Tempel zu gehen, wo die Anderen schon sind. Er stattet sie mit einer Karte zum Tempel aus. Ben sagt Alex, dass sie in Gefahr ist, weil sie seine Tochter ist. Die Leute, die kommen, würden sie dazu benutzen, um an ihn ran zu kommen . Er versichert ihr, dass ihre Mutter Danielle sie beschützen wird. Karl und Danielle stimmen ihm zu, dass sie gehen sollten. Einige Zeit später auf ihrem Weg machen Danielle, Alex und Karl eine Trink-Pause. Alex und Karl sitzen nebeneinander und er fragt sich, ob Ben nur mit ihnen spielt, doch dann witzeln sie darüber, dass Ben und Karl etwas gemeinsam haben: Sie folgen nicht gerne den Befehlen von Ben. Alex ist sich sicher, dass Ben ihr nicht schaden möchte.Plötzlich trifft ein Schuss einen nahestehenden Baum, ein weiterer durchlöchert Karls Wasserflasche. Der nächste Schuss trifft Karl in die Brust und er sinkt (tot? ohnmächtig?) zu Boden. Alex versucht ihn aufzurütteln, doch Rousseau zerrt sie hinter einen Baum und sagt ihr, dass er tot ist. Alex will zurück zu Karl, doch Danielle umhüllt ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und erklärt ihr nochmal, dass er tot ist. Sie will, dass Alex ihre Hand nimmt und auf "3" mit ihr losrennt. Rousseau sagt "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich sehr, Alexandra." Danielle zählt bis drei und beide laufen los. Doch Rousseau wird sofort von einer Kugel getroffen und fällt wie Karl regungslos zu Boden. Alex reagiert schnell und hockt sich zurück an den Baum, Sie hat Angst und ist schockiert. In nächsten Moment sieht Alex, wie sich das Gras bewegt. Jemand kommt. Sie fackelt nicht lange, steht auf, hebt ihre Hände und schreit: "Warte, warte, nein! Ich bin Bens Tochter! Ich bin seine Tochter!" Wissenswertes Allgemein * Michael's Rückblende findet zwischen Tag 68 (nicht 65?) (der Tag an dem Michael und Walt die Insel verließen), ungefähr als Walt von Michaels Morden auf der Insel erfährt und sich von seinem Vater entfremdet, und Tag 82 (dem Tag an dem die Anderen die Baracken verließen), da Ben noch in seinem Haus in den Baracken war. ** Die Kahana verließ den Hafen in Fiji vor Tag 87 (der Tag, an dem Naomi auf der Insel ankam). ** Wenn man annimmt, dass vom Suizid-Versuch bis zum Treffen mit Tom im Hotel alles am selben Abend passiert ist, dann ist dies wohl der Abend von Tag 75 auf 76. Tom hat zusammen mit allen Anderen in der Nacht von Tag 74 auf 75 die Hydra verlassen und wurde am Tag 80 bei den Baracken gesehen, wie er mit Jack Football spielt und in der folgenden Nacht an Bens Bett spricht. Er hatte also nur diese Zeitspanne von Tag 75 (Wegreise) bis Tag 80 (Rückreise) zur Verfügung und könnte so von Tag 75 (abends) bis 79 (abends) in New York gewesen sein. Als er mit Michael telefoniert, als dieser gerade das Schiff betreten hat, sitzt Tom immer noch im selben (dunklen) Hotelzimmer. Der Zeitpunkt der offiziellen TV-Bekanntgabe über den Flugzeugfund ist somit der Abend von Tag 75. Es ist definitiv die erste Berichterstattung ("Wir unterbrechen für eine Eilmeldung"), aber nicht dieselbe Übertragung, die von den anderen Mitgliedern der Schiffsbesatzung gesehen wird. Diese werden erst die Berichte an Tag 76 gesehen haben. Das Schiff kann spätestens an Tag 80 (Zeitverschiebung zwischen Fiji und New York) in Fiji ausgelaufen sein. * Die Rückblenden dieser Folge sind die ersten, die (offenbar) einer anderen Person erzählt werden. *Danielle nennt ihre Tocher "Alexandre" * Zwischen dieser und der nächsten Folge (innerhalb einer Staffel) liegen 35 Tage, aufgrund des Autorenstreiks. Produktionsnotizen * Charlotte, Daniel, Jack, Jin, Juliet, Kate, und Sun erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. * Cynthia Watros ist das erste ehemalige Cast Mitglied welches nicht als "Special Guest Star", sondern nur als "Guest Star" in den Credits aufgeführt wurde. * Kewalo Basin, der kleine kommerzielle Hafen in Kaka’ako, wurde in den Hafen von Suva, Fiji’s größter Hafen und Zugang zu Fiji's Hauptstadt, für diese Episode umgebaut. * Eine der wenigen Episoden die fast nur in Rückblenden spielt. ** Gerade um ein paar Sekunden länger als die Rückblenden in der Episode Erinnerungsfetzen ist dies die bisher längste Rückblende einer Episode. * Malcolm David Kelley bestätigt in einem Interview http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3lh8elrGVY&feature=dir, dass er Walt in seinem Kurzauftritt spielte. Wiederkehrende Themen * Michael sagt, dass er auf dem Boot ist um zu sterben. * Michael versucht sich in dieser Episode 5 mal das Leben zu nehmen -- Einmal bei einem Autounfall, einmal in einer Gasse mit einer Pistole, zweimal in seinem Appartment mit einer Pistole, und schließlich noch einmal auf dem Frachter. * Eine Gameshow läuft im Fernsehen als Michael sich zum Selbstmord entschliesst. * Ben sagt Michael, dass er sich als einen von den Guten bezeichnen darf. * Michael ist auf dem Frachter um seine Seele rein zu waschen. * Sayid nennt Michael vor Kapitän Gault einen Verräter. * Ben will, dass Michael ihm eine Liste über die Leute auf dem Boot gibt. * Karl und Rousseau werden angeschossen und zurückgelassen. * Michael "sieht" Libby zweimal. * Michaels Mutter ist empört über das Verhalten Michaels zu seinem Sohn, Walt. * Nahaufnahme von Michael's Auge als er im Krankenhaus erwacht. * Ben gibt vor Walt zu sein, um Michael dazu zu bewegen, zum Funkgerät auf dem Frachter zu gehen. * Die Bombe, die Michael als Koffer bekam, war ein Fake. * Bezüglich , ist bewiesen dass Tom homosexuell ist. * Tom sagt Michael, dass wenn er versucht sich umzubringen, die "Insel won't let you". * Miles errät, dass Michaels Name gar nicht Kevin ist und sagt, dass 80% der Leute hier über irgendetwas lügen. Kulturelle Referenzen * Kurt Vonnegut, Author von Slaughterhouse Five (dt. Schlachthof 5), wurde als Antwort in der Gameshow gegeben, die Michael schaute. * Shining ist ein Horrorfilm aus dem Jahr 1980 unter der Regie von Stanley Kubrick, welcher auf Stephen King's Roman selben Namens basiert. Minkowski merkte an, dass Michael ihn an die Hauptfigur (gespielt von Jack Nicholson) des Filmes erinnert. * Star Wars: Vor seinem Tod,sagt Karl, "Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei" Diesen Satz taucht in jeder Episode von Star Wars auf. * Cass Elliot: Das Lied, das im Auto gespielt wird, als Michael versucht sich umzubringen, heisst "It's Getting Better" und stammt vom Cass Elliot. Von ihr ist auch das Lied "Make Your Own Kind of Music". * Hotel Earle is ein erfundenes Hotel, welches in dem von den Coen Brüdern 1994 erschienen Film Barton Fink als ein Manifest der Hölle gezeigt wurde. * Star Trek: In dieser Episode war eine abgewandte Form des "Red Alerts" von Star Trek: The Next Generation zu hören. Der Alarm wurde verwendet für den Schiffs Alarm auf der Kahana. * Der Pate: Miles Straume isst eine Apfelsine und bietet sie auch Michael an, bevor er an Bord des Frachters geht. Apfelsinen sieht man in der Pate Trilogie bei jeder Art von Zahlung, worauf Tod oder ein Attentat folgt. Literarische Methoden * Das Zentrum der Episode ist Michaels Storyline; wie es dazu kam, dass er ein Spion für Ben auf der Kahana wurde. * Michael tauscht Jins Rolex für eine Waffe, mit der er sich selbst umbringen will. Auf der Insel versuchte Jin Michael wegen dieser Uhr zu töten. * Ben sagt, dass Charles Widmore "ohne Gewissen" ist, obwohl Ben, neben vielen Anderen, seinen eigenen Vater getötet hat. * Als Michael seinen Selbstmord vorbereitet, wird ein optimistisches Lied gespielt. * Tom sagt zu Michael, "You still have work to do." ("Du hast noch Arbeit vor dir.") * Michael versucht die Maschinen zu reparieren, dieselben Maschinen, die man ihm vorher befohlen hat zu sabotieren. * Ben nennt Michael "one of the good guys". ("einer der Guten.") * Sayid greift Michael an, weil dieser für Ben arbeitet. In der Zukunft (wie wir in sehen) arbeitet Sayid selbst für Ben. * Michael brachte schlimme Opfer, um Walt von den Anderen zurückzubekommen, nur um ihn wieder zu verlieren, nachdem er ihm von den Morden an Ana-Lucia und Libby erzählt. * Frank unterhält sich mit Michael über ein mögliches Zusammentreffen mit Überlebenden des Fluges 815. * Die Episode endet damit, dass Carl und Rousseau angeschossen werden und schwer verletzt sind. Allerdings bleibt offen, wie ihr Zustand tatsächlich ist und wer der Schütze ist. * Michael ist depressiv und selbstmordgefährdet, nachdem er die Insel verlassen hat. In ist auch Jack depressiv und selbstmordgefährdet, nachdem er die Insel verlassen hat. * Die Episode hat einen untypischen Erzählstil. Framing Device Michaels Flashback wird so gezeigt, als würde er seine Geschichte Sayid und Desmond erzählen. Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Michael hat vor, eine Bombe im Maschinenraum von Kahana detonieren zu lassen, mit dem Ziel, sich selbst und alle an Bord zu töten. Referenzen zu Episoden * Vor seinem Selbstmordversuch sagt Michael "I'm sorry". Das tat er auch direkt bevor er Ana-Lucia erschoss. ( ) * Michael tauscht die Uhr, die Jin ihm gab. ( , ) * Michael sagt seiner Mutter, dass er Walt sehen, "denn er ist mein Sohn. Das ist mein Recht". Das sagte er auch zu Jack. * Als Libby http://the-odi.blogspot.com/2008/03/episode-4x08-walt-and-libby-appear.html in Michaels Vision erscheint, trägt sie Handtücher bei sich, genau wie sie es tat, als Michael sie erschoss. ( ) * Tom wird als schwul geoutet. Er hat einmal gesagt, dass Kate nicht "sein Typ" sei. ( ) * Walt lebt bei Michaels Mutter. Vor dem Abflug mit Flug 815 rief Michael sie an, um zu fragen, ob sie Walt aufnehmen würde. * Als Crewmitglieder ein Schlauchboot vom Schiff schaffen wollen, erinnert sie Kapitän Gault daran, was mit den letzten beiden Männern passierte, die das machten. Speziell erinnert er an Minkowski. ( ) * Ben nennt Michael "einen der Guten." Bevor Michael die Insel verließ, fragte er Ben, wer sie (die Anderen) seien und Ben antwortete "Wir sind die Guten." ( ) * Michael rät, dass Naomi aus Manchester, England, kommt. Charlie, auch aus Manchester, rät dies auch. ( ) * Die Bombe, die man Michael gab, hat einen Knopf, auf dem "EXECUTE" steht, in etwa wie der Computer im Schwan. ( ) * Bevor er den "Execute"-Knopf drückt, sagt Michael "Ich liebe dich, Walt". So sagte Desmond "Ich liebe dich, Penny", bevor er den Sicherheitsschlüssel im Schwan benutzt. ( ) Offene Fragen Rückblende * Wie gelangten Michael und Walt nach New York, nachdem sie die Insel verlassen haben? * Wer setzte das vermeintliche Wrack von Oceanic 815 in die Tiefen des Sundagrabens? * Woher wusste Miles das Michael nicht Kevin Johnson ist? * Wer ist der Mann neben Michael im Krankenhaus? Auf der Insel * Warum glaubt Ben das der Tempel nur für die Anderen bestimmt sei? ** Wenn dies der Fall ist, warum darf Rousseau dann Alex und Karl begleiten? * Wer schoss auf Alex, Karl, und Rousseau? ** Wer von den beiden ist gestorben? (In der Preview wurde von einem Toten gesprochen) * Wer sind die "Unschuldigen" der Frachtercrew die Ben verschonen wollte? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Externe Links * ABC Primetime Grid * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (02/22/08): PDF Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4